


Rowing

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Eleanor and Chidi attempt to go rowing.





	Rowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



“I can’t believe I agreed to row with you,” Eleanor playfully complained when she and Chidi ended up at the lake, ready to get in a boat.

“It’s because you love me,” he shot back, still marveling over the fact that she cared so much about him.

“Oh yeah. Let’s go!” She took initiative and stepped into the boat, only let out a low squeak of surprise when the boat swayed for a second.

Chidi shook his head and then joined her. “I’m a little terrified,” he admitted.

“Just row the fucking boat. It can’t be that hard.” 

“We’ll see how you feel in about ten minutes,” Chidi said, remembering his own attempt in the Bad Place.

Eleanor grabbed a paddle and started rowing, Chidi joining her. They only made it out a few feet about five minutes later but she already wanted to admit defeat. “This is hard!” she whined.

“I thought this wasn’t that hard.”

She scowled at him. “Shut up!”

“We need to go further. At least this is bigger than the Bad Place lake,” Chidi muttered.

The boat started tipping to the left once they got further out, and Eleanor tried to course correct but it wasn’t exactly working. “This sucks.”

Chidi, also trying to course correct, ended up tipping the boat too far to the right, and it flipped over. Eleanor screeched as soon as she hit the water. “You okay?” Chidi asked, already mourning the loss of his glasses as they started to float down to the bottom of the lake.

“I will be when we’re back on shore! We’re never going fucking rowing again!” Eleanor declared as she started paddling back.

“Agreed! I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea.”

They’d stick to activities on dry land from now on.


End file.
